fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Archdevils (Warlock Patron)
Devils are classic contract makers; using loopholes to trick good men out of their immortal souls. So it would be natural that many warlocks find themselves in service to one of these agents of law and evil. The more famous archdevil patrons are the rulers of the 8 lesser layers of Hell (Asmodeus never recruits warlocks, as it is beneath his true divine power). Lesser known, but extremely powerful devils are also known to grant their profane power on a hapless mortal. Most commonly an archdevil’s warlock is bound by a soul pact, but a service pact is not unheard of. Rarely do archdevils bind their warlocks into a ban pact, and only require a ban when the discord sewed could somehow benefit them. Invocations The following invocations are available to warlocks who have an archdevil as a patron. Infernal Healing (Sp) Level: 1 School: Conjuration (healing) Prerequisites: None You patron’s infernal power channels through you granting you fast healing 1. You detect as an evil outsider. This fast healing cannot heal damage dealt from silver weapons, good aligned weapons, and damage from spells and effects with the good descriptor. You can suppress this ability, removing the evil aura, or reactivate it as a standard action. Blood of Caina (Sp) Level: 2 School: Transmutation Prerequisites: None Your blood is infused with iron from Mephistopheles’s realm. For every 5 points of damage that you take, your blood solidifies and enhances your armor. This functions as blood armor except that the bonus only lasts for 1 minute after taking the damage. Barbatos’s Blessing (Sp) Level: 3 School: Enchantment (compulsion) mind-affecting Prerequisites: None Your patron has given you a blessing to follow the first laws of the world. Kill or be killed. You can cast blood rage. Greater Infernal Healing (Sp) Level: 4 School: Conjuration (healing) Prerequisites: Infernal Healing Your patron’s infernal power flows even stronger. Your fast healing increases to 4, but you now radiat an evil aura as if you were a cleric. You can suppress this ability as you can with Infernal Healing. Step Through Damned Space (Sp) Level: 5 School: Conjuration (teleportation) fire Prerequisites: Step Through Space When you use Step Through Space you leave an explosion of fire behind. This functions as damnation stride, but you only cause an explosion once per turn (even if you use Step Through Space multiple times). Hellfire Blast (Sp) Level: 6 School: Evocation evil Prerequisites: None (essence) Saving Throw No (see text); Spell Resistance Yes You infuse the power of your eldritch blast with hellfire, damning those struck by it. Half of a Hellfire Blast’s damage is fire damage. Any creature slain by your blast must make a Will save to avoid their soul being damned to Hell. If the creature fails its Will save, it is resistant to being brought back from the dead as if it had made a soul pact (using its character level in place of its warlock level) until restored to life. Strength of the Pit (Sp) Level: 7 School: Transmutation Prerequisites: None You can channel into yourself the strength of Hell’s legions into yourself. You gain the benefits of legendary proportions. You can suppress or resume this form as a standard action. Form of the Master (Archdevil) (Sp) Level: 8 School: Transmutation evil Prerequisites: None You can transform yourself into something akin to your master’s form. This functions as greater angelic aspect except that your natural weapons and weapons you wield are considered lawful and evil, you gain the benefits of protection from good, your DR is bypassed by good, and your protective aura applies against good creatures. Your wings are either charred black feathers, or dark and leathery. Hell’s Champion (Sp) Level: 9 School: Enchantment (compulsion) mind-affecting Prerequisites: Strength of the Pit You are your patron’s chosen champion of law and evil. You receive a +4 morale bonus on attack and damage rolls and immunity to fear and charm effects. Additionally you can 2d8+4 temporary hit points as a standard action. If this ability is ever dispeled or suppressed, you are fatigued, and cannot reactivate it until you are no longer fatigued. You can suppress and resume Hell’s Champion with the same action that you use to suppress or resume Strength of the Pit.